Behind the Scenes
by kairi-and-vixen-137
Summary: Kairi and Vixen decide to host a t.v. show in their 50 floor house. They give everyone in Organization 13 real names. But things don't go exactly as they plan when unexpected things happen.


(AN)- Anna (AND)-Andrea (SE)- Selena (V)-Vixen (K)-Kairi (OK)-Other Kairi (S)-Sora (KA)-Kagome (I)-InuYasha (R)-Roxas (KI)-Kikyo (RI)-Riku (X)-Xemnas (SH)-Shippo (N)-Naminé (SA)-Sango (M)-Miroku (SS)- Sesshomaru (D)-Donald (G)-Goofy (XA)-Xaldin (XI)-Xigbar (VE)-Vexen (L)-Lexaeus (Z)-Zexion (SI)-Saïx (A)-Axel (D)-Demyx (LU)-Luxord (MU)-Marluxia (LA)-Larxene ♀blah♀ -action **♂**blah♂-sound

* * *

(V) Welcome to the first ever episode of Behind the Scenes! Today, we will be giving names to the Organization! First… (K) Wait! (V) What? (K) We should introduce ourselves first. This is the first episode! (V) Hi. My name is Miranda, but you can call me Vixen! Or else! ♀Cracks knuckles♀ (K) HI! My name is Brittany. But you can call me Kairi. I won't threaten you though! You'll just do it! (V) Now can we start? (K) Yes. (V) We will start from I, and go to number XII! (K) Roxas doesn't need a name! He already has one, if you're asking! No need for another. (V) Right. Here we go! First is Mansex, I mean Xemnas! (K) Well, his real name is Xehanort, but when he turned into a heartless and a nobody, he took the name of Ansem! And all nobodies who are in the Organization have an anagram of their name, plus an 'X', so that's where the name Mansex, I mean Xemnas, came from! (V) Yeah, whatever. (K) At least I'm not a…a… Big dummy meanie! (V) What? (K) I'm running out of insults! (V) But anyway, drum roll please… ♂drum roll♂ his name is Mansex! (X) WHAT! WHO CAME UP WITH THAT ANYWAY? CAUSE WHOEVER DID IS NOT GOING TO BE VERY HAPPY! (K) No one cares. (V) Next is, (K) The person who came up with the genius name Mansex… (K & V) XIGBAR! (XI) What's my name? What's my name? (V) Your name is now…? (K) Barbie! (XI) WHAT? (X) YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO… why was I mad again? Oh, yeah. MY NAME IS NOT MANSEX! (XI) Yes it is. (R) anyways… (K) ROXAS IS HERE! (R) I've been here. (K) Oh…right. (V) Next is Xaldin, whose name is (K) DA, DA DA, DA! (V) Christina. So, Christina, how dose it feel to be on our show today? (XA) I hate you! (K) Such strong words from Christina. Round of applause here! ♂applause♂ (V) InuYasha! HI! ♀waves hand viciously going chibi♀ (I)… (K) Next is Vexen! (V) Who is…GAY! (VE) WHAT? (V) Yeah, with Barbie! (K) But you already knew that, right Ken. (VE) What? (V) Now that Ken and Barbie's secret is in the open, let's continue! ♀XD♀ (VE) NO! I'm not gay. (K) Yeah you are! (VE) I hate you so much! (V) Who'd ever thought that we have so much in common? (VE) GRRRR! (K) Next is Lexaeus, whose real name is…Pancake! (L) WHAT? Pancake isn't a real name! (K) It is if you're a dog. (L) So, what are you saying? (K) That you're a dog! ♀XD♀ (V) you're really running out of insults aren't you? (K) Yes. ♂BANG, BANG, BANG♂ (I) What was that (V) Um… (K) Nothing! (V) ♀whispering♀ Do you think that they will ever find out that we locked Kagome, Naminé, Kikyo and Kairi in the closet downstairs? (K) And that we sent Donald and Goofy on a mission to find Sango and Miroku, and sent Sango and Miroku on a mission to stay away from Donald and Goofy? ♀both shrug shoulders♀ (V) Okay, next on the list is Zexion! (K) And his name is…Mephitis Mephitis! (Z) What dose that mean? (V) We learned it in Science! (K) Yeah. And you can read minds, so read somebody's mind and see for yourself. (Z) Fine! ♀reads Kairi's mind♀ SKUNK! YOU NAMED ME SKUNK! (V) Yea…in a scientifical manner. ♂BANG, BANG, BANG♂ (S) What was that? (V) We… (K) Have mice! (OK) SORA, HELP! (S) That sounded like Kairi! (K) I'm Kairi! (S) No, the real Kairi. (K) I am the real Kairi, and the only one! ♀whispers to Vixen♀ and if there's no Kairi, there's no Naminé! HA HA HA! Roxas is mine! (S) But I just talked to her yesterday! (V) NO you didn't! (R) Hey, where's Naminé? (S) See. I knew there was a Kairi! (V) Oh, that Kairi, um… (K) We sent her Naminé, Kagome, and Kikyo on a, um… (V) Friendly shopping trip to buy cookies and pocky! (K) Right! ♂BANG BANG BANG♂ (I) Where's Kagome…and Kikyo? (V) Buying cookies, we just said that. Oh, and our weddings next week! (I) What! I thought that I liked Kagome, (V) No you don't! (KA)NO INUYASHA! YOU LIKE ME, ME, ME, ME, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ♀lot of E's♀ (I) That sounded like Kagome! (V) NO, it was those mice again! Kairi, why don't you go shut those mice up! (K) This should be fun! MUAHAHAFWAHAHAHA! ♀runs downstairs♀ ♂BANG, GUNSHOT, EXPLOSION, RASBERRY, insert random sound effects here♂ (KA) INU… (OK) SORA, HEL… (N) RO… (V) Oh and Kairi loves Roxas. Wait, I didn't say that. Um, a… covers mouth (K) okay, lets get back on track! ROXAS! Hi. (R) Um…Hi? ♀Kairi tackles Roxas♀ (S) Hey, I'm the real Keyblade Master! Why isn't anyone tackling me? (V) You asked for it! (AN) SORA! ♀runs to Sora and tackles him♀ (RI) Hey, I'm the hotter and taller one! Why isn't anyone tackling me? ♀cry's on Ken's (Vexen's) shoulder♀ (SE) Riku, you're cheating on me, with a guy! (RI) What? ♀looks at Ken's shoulder♀ NO! You got it all wrong! I have a girlfriend…who's a girl. Let me verify, girl, G-R-L-I, girl! (SE) So you're cheating on me with a guy AND a girl! (RI) Oh, I give up! (SE) tackles Riku (V) What is this? A wild tackle party? …Sounds like fun! ♀tackles InuYasha♀ (K) Okay, we are so far off of the subject! (V) Your right. ♀sits up, still on InuYasha's stomach♀ (I) Can you get off of me? (V) No. So, where were we…um… (SI) Hello? (K) Um… It's on the tip of my tongue… (SI) Right here! (V) I remember now! AXEL! (SI) GRRRRR! NO! YOU'RE ON ME! (K) Well, you don't need to be so…so…rude! (V) You're name is insert name here… ah, oh. (SI) Why are there pieces of paper, and a hat, and evil plans about Kairi, Naminé, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Donald, and Goofy but mostly Kikyo, and wedding plans? Dose…dose that paper say Pancake? …Wait a second! (K) If you don't tell anyone, I'll give you money. (SI) Um…♀considers the thought for a loooooooong moment♀ NO! (V) How about a cookie? (SI)… A cookie and money? (K) A very shiny penny. (SI) …Okay. ♀turns chibi, turns around, and runs away like a pansy♀ (K&V)…Scary! (V) Next is… AXEL! I LOVE YOU AXEL! (I) Wait. I thought you loved me. (V) I do love you InuYasha, ♀chough♀ Axel. (I) I heard that! (V) No you didn't! (K) AXEL'S NAME IS… PRINCESS LEA! (A) WHAT! I wasn't in a Star Wars movie! (V) You were in a Star Wars movie! Darn! I didn't see that one! (A) WHAT! I just said that I wasn't in a Star Wars movie. (K) She doesn't listen! (A) I know! (M&G) WE'RE BACK! (S) You left? (SA) GET OFF OF MY BUTT! (D) There's a fly. (SA) ON MY BUTT? (D) ♀nods♀ (SA) Oh, okay. I DON'T CARE! GET OFF OF MY BUTT! (D) There it goes! ♀begins to hop around the room♀ Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. (everyone) ♀O.O♀ (KA) ♀muffled♀ InuYasha SIT! (I) ♂BANG♂ I knew it! I knew they didn't go shopping! (R) No you didn't. (I) So? (K) Fine, you can go get them! BUT YOU BETTER COME BACK! GOT IT? (S, I, R) ♀gulp yes.♀ (K) Good! DON'T take your time! (S) ♀walking out of the room♀ I knew that Kairi was real! ♂Knock, Knock, Knock♂ (V) Who could that be? (K) I'll get it! (SS) Can you please get her off of me? (AND) Hi Vixen! Hi Kairi! (V) Hi Andrea! (SS) Hello? (K) Oh…right. Andrea, why are you hanging onto Sesshomaru's leg? (AND) I want to make him laugh! ♀stands up, trips over herself, rolls down the stairs♀ ♂BANG!♂ (S, OK, R, N, I, KA, KI, AND) OW! (SS) Ha…Ha-Ha…HAHAHAHAHA ♀wild laughter♀ (everyone) ♀stares at Sesshomaru♀ (SS) I…goodbye. (I) NO! You must fight me! (SS) InuYasha,… why are you here? (I) I... I don't know. Oh, I remember. I was in a dark alley... ♂♀flashback♂♀ (I) Lalalalala. (Vixen's voice) MUAHAHAHAHA!! (I) ...did you say something? ♀points to garabge can♀ (Vixen's voice) ... Um, it was me. (I) YOU!!! Who? (Vixen's voice) never mind. (I) I KNOW YOU!! YOUR A DISEMBODIED VOICE WHO HAS COME TO TELL ME SOMETHING THAT I WONT HEAR ANYWAY BECAUSE I'LL BE TO SCARED THAT YOUR TALKING TO ME TO LISTEN!!! THAN I'LL DISAPPEAR INTO DARKNESS AND SUDDENLY REAPPEAR SOMEWHERE ELSE! RIGHT? (Vixen's voice) Um, sure. (I) Yea! I was right! Now cames the part where i don't listen! ♀puts fingers in ears♀ ♂BOOM♂ AHHHHHHHH!! DARKNESS!!!! ♂♀end flashback♂♀ Yeah. That voice kinda sounded liks Vixen, but it couldn't have been. (V) Um, yeah, right. (I) And I was late for the conference. (V) What conference? (I) What is a conference? (K) ROXAS IS BACK! ♀runs and hugs Roxas♀ I missed you soooooooo much! (N) Roxas, get her off of you! (R) Why? (N) Roxas Big Foot McDonalds French Fry Hamburger Without Lettuce Ice Cream With Google Eye III! (R) That's not my name! That's your lunch order! (N) SHHHHHHHH! No one needs to know that. (R) So what am I supposed to do? Act like it's my name? (N) Yes. (R) Fine. Naminé, I told you not to use my full name in public! (N) HUMPH! (V) InuYasha, I can't wait for our wedding today! (I) I thought it was in a week. (V) I lied! ♀XD♀ (KA & KI) Wedding? But I love InuYasha! (KA, KI, V) ♀glare evilly at each other♀ ♀fight♀ (K) Oh, and our wedding is today to Roxas! (N) WHAT! NO ROXAS IS MINE! (K) You wish. ♀Naminé and Kairi fight ♀(SS) Yeah, I should leave now. Bye! Oh, and InuYasha, you're name means female dog demon! Later! (I) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **♀stops to take a deep breath♀ OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (V) STOP! ♀all freeze♀ (S) SNORE! (OK) Sora, are you sleeping? (S) Yes. (V) Okay, we can have the ♀counts to herself♀ extremely large marriage after the show. (K) Right. (R) Kairi. (K & OK) Yeah! (R) Oh…this is going to be confusing! (K) Oh. Then Kairi can change her name. (OK) WHAT! Why me? Kairi's my real name, Kairi is only you're nickname! (K) Well, you can change a real name, not a nickname. So you need to change your name. ♀XD♀ (R) Let's just live with the confusion. (I) Now that I think about it, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL OUR WEDDING VIXEN! (V) Wedding. I can't get married! I'm only thirteen! (I) What? (V) InuYasha you pervert! SIT! (I) Wait, only Kagome can do that. (KA) Yeah, only I can do that! How can you? (V) I have my ways. ♀taps fingers together looking evil♀ MUAHAHAFWAHAHAHAHA! ♂BANG!♂ (KA) It was a delayed reaction, but it worked! (V) ♀XD♀ (K) Wait! ♀all turn to look at Kairi♀ We need to finish giving names to the Organization! (V) Right! So now were on… (K) Demyx! (V) Yes… Demyx's name is TONY HAWK! (D) Should I be insulted? (K) Only if you can't skateboard. (D) ROXAS! (R) I'm standing right next to you! You didn't need to scream! (D) ♀looks around until he finds Roxas♀ …Oh. Sorry. Can I use your skateboard? (R) NO! Not after what happened last time! (D) ♀evil glares♀ (Everyone else) ♀wild laughter♀ (V) Okay, next is Luxord. (LU) Please don't give me a name like Pancake! (K) We won't. (V) Your name is Waffle! (LU) I will walk away before I hurt you! (V) You don't have a chance! (K) Anyway, before we start another fight, let's go on. (V) Right. (K) Okay. Next is Marluxia. (V) Whose name is… ♀wild laughter♀ (MU) Hey, what's so funny? (V) You! Your name is ♀laughs even harder♀ (MU) What? (K) Nothing Flower Girl. (MU) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? (V & K) By your name of course. What did you think Flower Girl? (V) Last is Larxene. And her name is CHOCLATE THUNDAR! (LA) Perfect! I love that name! Its favorite food and my element! (K) ♀whispers to Vixen♀ This isn't right! Their names weren't supposed to work like that! This is a random drawing! (V) YEAH! The only names that weren't random were Mansex and Flower Girl! (Organization) WE HEARD THAT! RANDOM DRAWING! (X & MA) Yeah, and our names weren't random? (V) Hold on, why isn't Axel yelling? (K) His name wasn't random either! (A) WHAT? (K) Yeah, we actually took the time to remove the 'X' and unscramble your name! (K & V) ♀XD♀ (A) Oh, how nice! (Other Organization members) AXEL! (A) Oh, right…GRRRR! (K & V) ♀gulp♀ (S) SNORE! (OK) Sora, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING? (S) I took a couple ♀coughs♀ hundred **♀normal♀ normal sleeping pills. You were all SO LOUD! (K) Alrighty then. (V) Scary. But anyway**, time to announce the permanent peoples! First, me and Kairi! (K) Obviously. Next is Roxas and InuYasha! (V) Can't have the show without out boyfriends! Also, we have Other Kairi, (K) Sora, (V) Naminé, (K) Yeah, and… hold up. Did you just say Naminé? (V) Yes! Can't have a show without enemies to torture! (N) Oh, so I'm an enemy? (K) ...Yes. You're trying, but failing, to steal Roxas from me! (N) Oh…right. (K) More peeps! WE also have KIKYO! (V) But I HATE Kikyo! (K) Like you said, No show without enemies. (KI) What did I ever do to you? (V) You were born. ♀evil glares♀ (K) Before we fight, we also have one more person as a permanent character, but who? ♀all look nervous hoping that they are the permanent character ♀… KAGOME! (KA)YES, YES, YES! WOHOO! I'M IN! (All) Scary. (S) SNORE! (All non-permanent characters) ♀gang up on Vixen and Kairi♀(K) ♀to Vixen♀ What should we do? (V) Um… FREE COOKIES! (All) HOORAY! (K) For all of the PERMANENT PEOPLE! (All non-permanent people) Oh man! ♀leave looking all mopey and sad♀(K) OH NO! Were out of cookies! (V) TO THE STORE! (K) ♀checks the pantry♀…………………………………………


End file.
